plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gargantuar Prime
For the other variants of Gargantuar, see Gargantuar. Gargantuar Prime is a mechanized variant of Gargantuar that appears in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Despite the fact that it has the same health as the other variations of Gargantuar, it also has the abilities to shoot lasers that tend to incinerate a plant or a zombie. Since it is a machine, it can also be temporarily shut down by the E.M.Peach. Another disadvantage is that it is slower than the other variations of Gargantuar, making it harder for it to get to plants in order to crush them. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Great SPEED: Stiff Has it all: heavy armor, laser eyes, smashing arms, and Bug Bot deployment system. Damage: crushes plants with arms Damage: randomly burns tiles with laser eyes Special: launches Bug Bot when damaged The imp pilots of the Gargantuar Prime series are handpicked by Dr. Zomboss himself. They are the imp elite. The small, the mean, and the fearless! But mostly the ones who drive a stick shift. Appearances *Far Future: Day 8, 12, 19, 22, 25, and Terror from Tomorrow Strategies Gargantuar Primes are harder to kill than the others. One alone can be deadly, but ten to thirty of these can destroy all plants in your lawn. If paired with ten to twenty Mecha-Football Zombies, it can cause lots of havoc on your lawn, emptying everything. When it launches its Bug Bot Imp, use a Blover to blow it away. Unlike other Gargantuars, this variation will use a laser to kill plants in the back or in other lanes in one hit, so avoid placing Winter Melons at the backmost columns as most of the time, those are the targets of Gargantuar Primes and might burn them to a crisp with its laser eyes, wasting 500 sun in the process. Use an E.M.Peach to disable it once it sets foot on your lawn. Due to how hitboxes work, they need to advance a little before they can actually be stunned. To delay it further, put an Iceberg Lettuce in front of it as long as there are no other zombies to protect it. A Plant Food-boosted Iceberg Lettuce makes it more effective, as it can freeze all Gargantuar Primes on-screen. Use it only when they are about to fire their lasers. Followed by that, use again the E.M.Peach to immobilize it any further. This can help you defeat Gargantuar Primes with ease before they could use their last resort. Citrons with Plant Food will instantly kill a Gargantuar Prime if there are no machines in front to block it. Avoid using Jalapenos, use Cherry Bombs instead while they are disabled. Gargantuar Primes are actually threats from afar, as they are too slow to get far in a well-defended lawn despite their bulk. They still can crush plants, so don't put your defenses too up front. Don't try stalling them with Spikerocks, as they can kill them far faster than other Gargantuars( due to not stopping to smash until the plant is dead) despite the slower animation, and will cost you 250 sun. Besides the lasers, the Bug Bot Imps are also notable threats. They will still land at the third column, but they get to move a longer distance. If the third column has a Spikerock and the second column has a Winter Melon, the Bug Bots will get a few bites in and possibly eat the Winter Melon. The best way to deal with them is with a Magnifying Grass, as it's the cheapest to plant option and can destroy them in one shot or using Plant Food on a Citron will also destroy it in one shot, as long as there are no zombies in the way. Gallery 004.PNG|Gargantuar Prime Gargantuar Prime.png|Gargantuar Prime without background LASERDOWNDOUBLE.png|Incinerating a plant. LASERATTYEMPT.png|About to launch lasers. descargaDay 8 Statue.jpg|Day 8 statue Trivia *This is the first Gargantuar to have two special attacks. One is to incinerate a plant while the other one is to smash a plant. **It is also the first Gargantuar to have a weakness. *It is the first Gargantuar to smash plants more than once. **This is because it wishes to ensure that plants like Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, and Infi-nuts, cannot survive another hit. This only works with Plant Food though. ***However, Spikerocks can survive another hit. This is because it takes three smashes before dying. *Its name is a parody of Optimus Prime, the main protagonist of Transformers series. *This is the first Gargantuar to have two Imps. One being the pilot of the mech and the other one deployed on last resort purpose which is the Bug Bot Imp. *This is the only Gargantuar that is a robot. **Oddly, in the World's map, it is seen as a normal one. *The Gargantuar Prime is the only Gargantuar to have stiff speed (the others are "hungry"). *The arms of a Gargantuar Prime resemble the telephone pole the Gargantuar carried in the original game. **While there was only one telephone pole carried in the original game, the design was implemented to both arms of the Gargantuar Prime. *This and The Mummified Gargantuar are the only Gargantuars to smash plants with both hands. The Mummified Gargantuar uses both hands to smash with the sarcophagus while the Gargantuar Prime smashes twice. *Gargantuar Prime is the only Gargantuar to appear in levels other than Day 8, Day 25 and Endless Zones. **This is because Far Future days were not pre-made before 1.7. *Its laser eyes can burn other zombies that touch it. **Due to this, this is the first Gargantuar and the second zombie that can kill a fellow zombie. ***The first one is Dr. Zomboss, as he can kill other zombies through his charge attack. *Despite that the Gargantuar Prime's almanac says that its laser eyes burn tiles, it actually burns plants. *The Gargantuar Prime's lasers don't always instantly kill plants, despite saying that it incinerates them. **There's only a small chance of survival rate for plants as most of the times, it can be killed instantly. *The Gargantuar Prime looks similar to the Zombot, another robot based on the Gargantuar. *When incinerating a plant, the plant burns up just as it would if it was burned by an Explorer Zombie. *If you look closely, the Gargantuar Prime actually is missing a tooth. It is located on the lower part, just like a normal gargantuar. *The only plants that can't be burned by its laser are Iceberg Lettuce, Cherry Bomb, Blover, E.M.Peach, Jalapeno and Power Lily. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Robot Zombies Category:Far Future Category:Far Future Encountered Zombies Category:Machine Zombies